


The sweetest plot twist

by alongthedistance



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Day6 Ensemble, Domestic, Humor, JB being a nerd, M/M, Matchmaker Jackson, Romantic Comedy, Smut, Soulmates, Star Trek References, University, sassy jinyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 12:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11989581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alongthedistance/pseuds/alongthedistance
Summary: Jinyoung doesn’t believe in soulmates. However, he may have to change his opinion when he starts hearing hardcore smut fanfiction while he has to save his English Literature presentation that shoulders big part of the final grade for the semester.





	1. Chapter 1

Jinyoung opened his eyes, still sleepy. His bedroom was tinged in red because of the led of his mobile phone that was the only source of light. He put his hands behind his head, almost touching the simple headboard of his bed, and stretched his limbs. Then, he moved his right hand towards the bedside table to pick up his smartphone. After unlocking it, he felt his pulse quickening and felt dizzy because of sitting up so suddenly. 

He couldn’t believe it. He overslept just when his final grade at English Literature was at risk.  


“Shit!” Jinyoung cried as he fell down on his butt because his legs were impossibly entangled in the mess that were the sheets and the blankets on his bed. He rubbed his ass in pain and then went to his wardrobe where, feeling too sleepy to choose the outfit for that day, he chose the first cozy striped sweater and pair of jeans he found and put them on in a record timing. Jinyoung felt so lucky that, differently from his flat mate Jackson, he was able to get ready for the day in such little time. In fact, he was hopeful that, despite the beginning of the day, things would get better.

He couldn’t be more wrong. 

Jinyoung almost tripped again when he got out of the bathroom and then entered the kitchen. He prepared the coffee machine and opened the cupboard just to see how some food –featuring the bread he would use to make toasts– was falling on his face.  


“Oh, for fucks sake! Jackson!” he cried in frustration. If this hadn’t been happening to him, he would have laughed since the situation seemed befitting of sitcom. Why somebody would decide to curse him or take his luck away in his finals week? What if he failed the subject and then messed up his grades? If that were to happen, he would be way too anxious and nervous to do the rest of the exams and he could say goodbye to his student loan.  


“What’s happening?” Jackson’s voice startled Jinyoung and he turned around just to see the dyed blond haired young male trying to rub the sleep off his eyes with his hands. “It’s just eight o’clock in the morning! Why aren’t you sleeping?” He yawned.  


“How can you be so chill, Jackson? We have class at half past nine! Go get dressed!”  


“What? We don’t have classes anymore, Jinyoung. It’s finals week!” Jackson chuckled.  


“Can’t be…”  


“Look at the schedule.” Jinyoung picked his mobile phone from the table and entered the class group chat. Jackson was right. So he almost got a heart attack and got up early… For nothing.  


_ Perfect. _   


“By the way, the smoke and the smell that comes from the coffee machine is really weird. Are you sure you have put water in it?”  


Jinyoung froze in place and realization came to him.  


_ No, he hasn’t. _   


“Shit!”  


  


***  


  


Jinyoung got off the bus in a daze as Jackson went on rambling about random stuff. Usually his best friend’s enthusiastic chitchat helped him to stop overthinking about everything, but today was different. That day he couldn’t ignore the feeling that something big was about to happen. Maybe it wouldn’t be bad, but it would surely be something that would change his life forever. 

Or maybe he was, in fact, thinking way too much about how the day had started.  


“Jinyoungie!” Mark -one of his best friends and Jackson’s boyfriend- put an arm over his shoulders, bringing him back to the Faculty of Philology’s entrance, where they were. “What happened? You look like you’ve seen a ghost! Are you okay?”  


“I’m fine.”  


Mark was about to ask further just to be stopped by Jackson’s meaningful look. They entered the building, the morning rush of students of the finals week welcoming them. Now the pair was having a wordless conversation while he was in the middle of the two, making him more uncomfortable by the minute.  


“Can you two stop? It’s annoying,” Jinyoung said, sending both of them his trademark death glare.  


“You know we can’t control it.” Jackson sent a sheepish smile. “It’s a soulmate thing.”  


“Whatever.” Jinyoung rolled his eyes. Even if he had never experienced it, he knew about it. First, from the stories his mother had told him when he was just a kid and then when Jackson and Mark experienced it. At first he was pretty skeptical and thought that those were just fairy tales to make people believe in true love. How could it be that there would be somewhere a person whose soul would be in perfect synchronization with his, allowing them to share their thoughts among other things more befitting of fantasy novels for teenagers than the actual real life? That was what he used to think until his best friends told him that that was exactly what was happening to them. Then, disbelief became loneliness. He knew that there was a remote possibility that he would find a soulmate, but he couldn’t help to envy the perfect relationship Mark and Jackson had.  


“You would agree with us if you heard me and started your quest to find your soulmate,” his flatmate added.  


“I don’t care, Jackson. I told you it’s useless and I have lots of things to do.”  


“What is more important than finding your soulmate?”  


“Ugh, shut up, Jackson! You sound like a dialogue from Twilight!”  


“Guys, come on.” Mark put himself between the two flatmates and interrupted them before they would start bickering to no end. “We have done the perfect coursework that will give us a great grade in English Literature thanks to Jinyoungie’s awesome ability to direct our mess. Let’s get focused.”  


“Hyung, how can you be so positive?” Jinyoung added.  


“It’s our job to make up for your emo and grumpy mood… Just as yours is being our chill pill.” Jackson stuck out his tongue and hit him on his arm with his fist softly, making him smile.  


“That’s right!” Mark said with a smile full of enthusiasm and put his arms over Jackson and Jinyoung’s shoulders. “Let’s go!”  


The group of three entered the classroom, where all the students were sat on their seats. They were the first group to make their presentation, and Jinyoung was already nervous and anxious in anticipation. As Mark ordered their scripts and Jackson was prepared to introduce themselves, Jinyoung tried to put the pendrive into the usb port, just to drop it to the floor.  


“Dammit!”  


“Everything is gonna be just fine, Jinyoung.” Jackson helped him with the damned pendrive and rubbed his shoulder with his hand in reassurance.  


“It’s just… I have this feeling that something bad it’s about to happen…”  


“Nonsense! My gut tells me that we’re gonna get the best grade in the class because we’re fucking awesome and that we’ll get drunk as fuck after this to celebrate it.”  


“But-”  


“Don’t 'but' me! When did my guts lie? Come on! Let’s do it!” Jackson used his contagious smile, which made Jinyoung do the same and relax.  


If there was something Jinyoung was confident about were his directing abilities. When he had to do courseworks he was like an orchestra director that knew the strong and weak points of his group partners and also what would be the best parts for them. He worked even better with his friends, who he had known from a long time. He knew for example that Jackson wasn’t the best at memorizing data, but his charisma was perfect for introductions and call the students and the professor’s attention. Mark was just the opposite: he wasn’t good at public speaking, but his memorization skills were no joke; that’s why history and complex parts were given to him.  


They were in fact the perfect team built throughout the years with trust and hard work.  


“Well, now I’m going to end this presentation with the analysis of one of the works of this period.” Now it was his turn after Mark and Jackson had done their best at their parts. His skills at literary critical analysis were his strong point and the ace he was hiding to get the best mark. Even if he had been nervous at the beginning, he was now more calm and relaxed thanks to his friends. However, luck wasn’t on his side that day. Just when he was to end his part, he started to hear a voice.  


_ His lover was being a sneaky bastard, teasing him throughout the entire evening to put him on edge. Since they were together, the sexual tension had been palpable and, above all, very difficult to hide from the other ship companions. That’s why they were making out while sitting in the toilet, like teenage lovers in high school. The charcoal haired young male pulled his hair with his hands to deepen the kiss, a cliché battle for dominance they would never be used to. _   


“Aish, sorry!” Jinyoung turned around and put his hands on his ears as an attempt to isolate the voice. What was that? Could it be that he was going insane just when more of half of the final grade was at risk? Or could it be that those stories about soulmates were true and that his was hooked on badly written wattpad stories?  


“Are your ears ringing, Jinyoungie? If you want to I can continue the presentation, don’t worry about that,” Mark said as he looked at him, worried.  


“I can do it. I’m fine.”  


_ “Captain… Don’t stop…” his lover’s soft lips whispered into his ear, the touch of his breath on the skin of his neck sending shivers down his spine. He was in a daze, the heat that was contained in the lower part of his body threatening to explode like a ticking bomb at anytime soon. It was even more difficult when the black haired alien, whose balance depended on the toilet cistern he was leaning on, was contracting his hole to increase the pressure around his cock, putting him on edge. _   


_ “Dammit, Captain, if you won’t do it… I will…” _   


_ Spock finally took the lead as they changed positions, feeling an emptiness as the captain’s cock left him. However, that situation didn’t last much as he push the other to make him sit on the toilet to impale himself on his still hard member. _   


_ Even if Captain Kirk was all in for showing power and dominance, he couldn’t deny that that position was giving him the view of his life. His lover’s body, moving in frantic rhythm on his way to reach the sweetest ecstasy, was covered in pearls of sweat, making him even more beautiful. Despite being in pain his back being stabbed by the cistern, the friction of his cock against the warm walls of the alien was bringing him in fact to heaven. _   


_ Spock’s movements began to be erratic, a signal that he was starting to be too close to the orgasm. Kirk grabbed the alien’s both sides of his waist to keep him steady and kissed him sloppily on his lips, leaving threads of saliva behind as he approached his ear. _   


_ “Let me finish…” he said in a husky voice. “Turn around…” _   


_ The other accomplished his order, bending himself and leaning his arms on the bathroom’s wall. _   


_ “Be quick.” Spock replied. “I am too close I am afraid I won’t last longer.” _   


_ Kirk smiled at his robotic voice that would deceived other people in believing that he devoid of any human emotion. However, he knew him better. He knew that know his patience and self control were running down. _   


_ “Don’t worry. I’m going to fuck you so hard.” _   


_ Spock gasped as Kirk introduced his still hard member. Then, he put one of his hands on his waist and other on the other’s cock. The sensation overload was too much, both of them reaching their own limit. The pants, the sound of skin against skin, the well known warmness of the orgasm that threatened to made an explosion all over his body at any moment-” _   


“Jinyoung! Jinyoung!” Startled by Jackson’s voice, Jinyoung tripped on his own feet, almost falling down the platform where they were doing the presentation. What was happening to him? Suddenly, he felt a feverish warmness all over his body, droplets of sweat on the skin of his face and his nape. His friend’s strong hold of his shoulder made him look at his concerned chocolate eyes, which were asking for an answer. “What’s on with you, today?”  


Jinyoung could already feel the pressure of his classmates’ eyes on him, and tried to compose himself to end the damned presentation. “I’m okay, Jackson…” he started to fan himself by moving the hem of his striped sweater.  


Mark looked at Jackson, seeming to have one of his annoying telepathic conversations. “Junior doesn’t seem to agree with you.” he added, raising his eyebrows and looking at how Jinyoung’s erection was asking for help under his trousers. “You need to look for your soulmate asap or just get laid, because _ he _ is starting to suffer.”   


After that, Jinyoung looked down just to confirm the eldest’s words and his face turned red because of the embarrassing situation. “Do you think this is a good moment to talk about my sex life, Mark?”  


“I’m just saying.” Mark added as Jinyoung went to sit on the chair behind the teacher’s desk just to hide what was happening on southern lands.  


“What’s happening there? Have you finished?” The teacher, who was already judging them from the first row of the classroom. “I won’t be waiting for you the whole day.” She rolled her eyes.  


“Of course, professor.”  


Apart from feeling like a horny teenager, Jinyoung managed to finish the damned presentation. The teacher even joked about the situation and congratulated them, saying that despite of his sudden clumsiness they did good. Then, the group of three went to sit on their seats, Jinyoung already feeling the weight of his friends’ gaze on him. However, Mark and Jackson knew that he would avoid the topic so they keep themselves in silence as the rest of his classmates did their presentations.  


“That’s it! You will receive your final grades in the university digital platform at the end of the finals as always. Enjoy the summer holidays, everyone!” the teacher announced.  


Jinyoung collected his bag, ready to leave in a rush and maybe bury himself somewhere to avoid the topic forever.  


“I think we may have to talk about something, Jinyoung.” Mark said, as the was leaning on a wall, relaxed.  


  


***

  


Before the gray old buildings there was a big garden where most students usually gather to eat or just chitchat about everything and anything. That day just a few clouds where across the sky and the sun shined, becoming the bright presage of the end of the finals and the start of the summer holidays. That’s why the area was more crowded than ever, meeting their university friends before parting ways.

Jinyoung, Jackson and Mark weren’t an exception. They settled an improvised picnic using the towels Mark had kept on his car’s trunk from the last time they had went to the beach and eating some sandwiches they had purchased in the cafeteria.

Suddenly, Jackson’s hyena laugh startled some of the students that were near them. “Really? That’s so funny! Seriously, sometimes your life seems to be cut from a sitcom!”

“Shh! Can you be more sensitive, Jackson? This is a serious topic!” Jinyoung  hit him on the other’s shoulder, almost dropping his sandwich.

“Sorry, Jinyoungie.”  Mark, who was already lying down on his towel, looked at him through his sunglasses. “But  you have to admit that the fact that your soulmate likes to read bad smut fanfiction about Star Trek is really funny.”

“And you can’t deny that it suits you.”

“Jackson!” Jinyoung cried, gaining more glares from the people beside them, which made him blush. “Aish, I can’t with you two.” He pouted.

“What’s important… Is he someone we know? Someone from our class?” Mark moved his eyebrows.

“No… It was the first time I’d heard his voice. Maybe I won’t hear him again so can we drop the topic?”

“Drop the topic? Nonsense!” Jackson said with his mouth full of food, which made Jinyoung cringe. “We have a new mission! We’ll find your soulmate!”

“Whatever.” Jinyoung rolled his eyes. “For now, just eat your sandwich.”

As Jinyoung finished his sandwich he put his sunglasses on and lay on the towel beside the couple, looking at the lonely clouds that were crossing the sky. He remembered how many times he had been jealous of the connection his two best friends had, wishing he would have a significant other. However, now that the possibility of having a soulmate was being pretty much real, he felt unsettled. Maybe his life wasn’t perfect, but it was predictable and Jinyoung was good with that. A new person in his life would suppose an unnecessary plot twist that would carry a lot of problems.

“Hyung!” A loud voice got him out of his daze just before its owner fell down on him, making him breathless. “It’s too early to take a nap! What are you, an old man?”

He tried to sit up and leaned on his elbows just to find Yugyeom, one of the first years Jinyoung had been giving extra lessons to. “Get off me, Yugyeom!” he pushed him, making the other fall on his back.

“You’re not fun!” Yugyeom pouted. “I did well in my last exam, thank you for asking.” He stuck his tongue out.

“You’d better or you’d had to spend the whole holidays studying.” Jinyoung made a sadistic expression. “I have a teaching reputation to keep, you know.”

“But you promised that we would join the local dance competition with Jackson and Mark hyungs and also with Bambam.”

“Do I look like I care? If you fail, we won’t go. By the way, why isn’t Bambam with you?”

“Oh, you see, he was waiting for Youngjae, one of our classmates. He’s really cool! His brother came to pick him up and he may join us! He likes to dance too and plays in a band! Oh, look! There they are!” Yugyeom raised a hand. “Hey!” 

Jinyoung was about to lie again on the towel when a well known voice made him sit up again. He moved subtly to look at the area the voice was coming from. A group of three was approaching, one of them was Bambam, Yugyeom’s best friend and soulmate, who raised his hand to salute them. Beside him there was a brown haired young male, who was around the same age as his students, talking to a black haired one. The latter’s voice was very similar to the one he heard reading the smut fanfiction during his presentation. He looked totally like a person you wouldn’t meddle with, his dark locks pulled back and wearing a black leather jacket with ripped jeans. Too cliché, but-  


_ Oh no, he’s hot and totally my type. _

Jinyoung’s thought made the mysterious soulmate freeze and stop talking, his dark eyes looking at him.

He would like to say that sparks and cherry blossom petals start appearing around them like in the romantic dramas he was hooked on, but that was far from what happened in reality. Both of them blushed of embarrassment and then Jinyoung picked a towel that was near him and hid under it, praying that the moment would pass fast enough.

“Hey! What’s up men?” Bambam said, trying to imitate an American accent.  “This is Youngjae and his brother Jaebum.”  


“Hi, I’m Jackson.”

“I’m Mark.”

“What’s Jinyoung doing? Don’t tell me he’s already sleeping!” Bambam added.

“He was annoying me just a few moments ago! He told me that he would make me study all summer if I had failed the finals. He’s so cruel! Hyung, wake up!” Yugyeom tried to lift the towel, but Jinyoung grabbed it as his life depended on it.

“Excuse him, he doesn’t like to socialize much but he’s a good person.” Jackson said and then helped Yugyeom to pull away the towel that separated Jinyoung from the real world. The dyed blonde pulled him from his arm to make him stand up and salute the newcomers. 

“Hi, I’m Youngjae! Nice to meet you!” Youngjae said with a heavily accented english. Jinyoung could swear that he was the person who had the most beautiful smile, so bright it could compete with the sun. “This is my brother Jaebum. He likes to act cool, but he is just socially awkward. Maybe you’ll get along well.” He winked an eye.  


_ “Don’t tell me,”  _ Jinyoung thought as he rolled his eyes, calling Youngjae’s brother attention. If only he knew how true were his words… The so-called Jaebum looked pale as a sheet of paper, a horrified expression on his face like he was hiding the greatest crime.  _ “What?” _   


_ “Please, don’t tell them.”  _ Jaebum’s sexy deep voice reached his mind, startling him.   


_ “Don’t tell them what?” _   


_ “You know what.” _   


_ “That you like to like kinky sci-fi fanfiction in your free time? _ ”   


“Are you spacing out, Jinyoungie? I know he’s chic and sexy but-” Jackson winked and eye.  


Jinyoung slapped him on Jackson’s shoulder. “Hi, nice to meet both of you.” He smiled. “Now, I don’t know what you punks are doing the rest of the day, but I have to revise for my tomorrow test.” He turned around and rushed to get out of the tense situation and probably hide himself forever. “Bye!”  


Jackson looked around in confusion. “What the hell has just happened?”  


  


***

  


The Faculty of Philology’s building had the strange ability to transform itself into a haunted house whenever it was empty. Students made it lively during the year, rushing through the corridors and filling it with superficial chatter. That aura of mystery and the silence had never unsettled Jinyoung, though. Pretentious as it could sound, he loved that and gave him peace. 

Jinyoung pulled the chain of the toilet and went to wash his hands. The bathroom was probably the most ordinary-looking place in the building, very alike to the ones that could be found in most shopping malls, just a little bit older. Despite that, he had made a lot of memories with his friends there. He could still remember when Mark and Jackson skipped class just to find them in that toilet making out and then they revealed to him that they were soulmates. Or when Yugyeom and Bambam waited until he got out of the toilet to ask him for extra classes.  


Maybe that bathroom had a special force to attract fateful encounters and uncomfortable situations.  


As he finished to wash his hands, Jinyoung raised his head to look at himself in the mirror. His hair was disheveled and was starting to stick to his forehead because of the sweat. His face wasn’t in better conditions, bags under his eyes because of the lack of sleep and his facial hair was starting to appear.  


“What a way to make a good first impression to your soulmate.” He sighed in defeat.  


Then, the door of the bathroom opened, startling him. There he was, the so-called Jaebum, the one that put in danger his English Literature final grade. The one that may become the biggest plot twist of his life, he didn’t not yet if it would be for the worse of the better.  


A thick silence fell between the two, so solid that it could be sliced with a knife. It was one of the biggest ironies that the lack of noise, which usually was his friend that gave him peacefulness and helped him to think, was now unsettling him. Jaebum was leaning on one of the once pearly white sinks, his leather jacket over one of his shoulders. He looked like a magazine model with his neatly combed black hair and his perfect skin, annoying Jinyoung by the minute. How can he look so hot considering the situatio while he looked like he had just passed the flu? Certainly, unfairness at its finest.  


_ “Eh… I’m just going to the toilet…” _ Jaebum thought as he went inside, closing the worn out door with too much force. Jinyoung thought about leaving and probably not seeing his soulmate again, but the other part of him, the one that still believed in those fantasy stories his mother used to tell him, asked him to stay. Maybe deep inside him he didn’t want to lose hope and hold to the chance of avoid spending the rest of his life on his own. Jinyoung felt stuck to the floor by his internal conflict and, just when he was about to gather courage to leave the place, the toilet’s door opened.   


_ “I think we have to talk.”  _ Jaebum wash his hands and then tried to put the hand drier to work.   


“It doesn’t work maybe since this building’s been built.” Jinyoung said and then passed the toilet roll that was on one of the sinks. “Use this.”  


_ “Thank you.” _   


“We can talk to each other, you know? I haven’t got used to this ‘soulmate telepathy’ yet and I think it’s starting to give me headache.”  


“Oh, sorry.”  


“What did you want to talk about, then?” He nervously tugged at the hem of his sweater and looked at the ground. Why was he so nervous? He looked like a teen talking to his crush instead of a third-year university student. It was true that he wasn’t experienced in terms of love and dating, but he thought that he was more mature than that.  


“I heard part of the presentation while I was reading… that.” A faint blush appeared on his cheeks, the contrast of his reaction and his “bad boy” looks making him cute and a big contradiction. “I’m sorry that I almost ruined that…”  


“I bluntly admitted that you were hot.” Jinyoung scratched the back of his nape and smiled sheepishly. “And the presentation when well so… I think we can say we’re good.”  


“That’s true.” He smiled too, making him more handsome if it was even possible. “What are we going to do about being soulmates?”  


“I have no idea…” Jinyoung leaned on the dirty sink, feeling overwhelmed. He was afraid of the big change that was coming to his life because of the sudden appearance of his soulmate. Leaving the safety of his predictable and ordinary life was tough, but he felt a certain pull towards the person that was upon him. It wasn’t just the way the thin black t-shirt fitted him and defined his torso or those leather pants that made him have unholy thoughts. It wasn’t just physical attraction, but the feeling that they could have a lot of things in common and be his best friend and lover. He blushed at the thought, and tried to make up his mind. “I’ve never believed in this ‘soulmates’ thing, to be honest.”  


“Me neither.”  


“Okay, I’m glad we’re in the same page.” Jinyoung continued. “I don’t even know what to do… I guess that we can give it a try…” He looked at the ground, too nervous to look at his soulmate in the eyes. “Getting to know each other and… then if you want… start an actual relationship…”  


“That may not be possible…”  


“What?” Could it be that he had miscalculated? Could it be that he had jumped the shark for nothing and that his soulmate didn’t want to do nothing with him? Why did he had that sick feeling at the pit of his stomach?  


“Actually… I have a girlfriend.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Soulmate or not, he’s a dick,” Wonpil said as he took another sip of his drink. “I mean, you tell him how you feel and the only thing he comes up with is ‘I have a girlfriend’? That’s such an old excuse…” He rolled his eyes. “If he did that because you’re a guy or just to act cool and manly I swear-”

“Wonpil…” Jinyoung complained.

After that disaster of an encounter in the bathroom, Jinyoung avoid to talk about it with his friends, predicting already the kind of reaction they would have. He just closed himself in his room and revised for the last exam, locking the feelings and thoughts about what happened away. However, when they had finished the last exam and he couldn’t hide himself behind his books, his friends organized a gathering to talk about it. They were at that moment at Mark’s big apartment, the only one with enough space to contain the big group. Mark came from a wealthy family, which allowed him to have a small palace all for himself. Despite that, he wasn’t the kind of person that spent a lot of money just to show off. This mindset was all over his apartment, whose decoration was simple and minimalistic. The living room, where they were at the moment, only had two plain grey sofas, a high-definition plasma television with its video game console and a small library where he stocked his favourite music albums and books.

“FYI you had the same problem with Sungjin, Wonpil,” Jae added, which startled Sungjin, causing that one of the strings from his guitar broke as he was tuning it.

“Don’t mess with him! He didn’t know that bisexuality existed at that moment.” Wonpil hit on Jae’s shoulder softly.

Jackson, who was sitting on the other sofa leaning his head on Mark’s legs, moved his head in the other group’s direction. “What makes you think that it isn’t Jaebum’s case? Come on, we all agree that it’s a poor excuse, but can’t we give him the benefit of the doubt?”

“Why are you so entitled to get them to be together. What are you? Cupid?” Jae said, lifting an eyebrow in suspicion.

“Just because.”

Mark changed his position to lay on the sofa and lean his head on Jackson’s legs. He looked at Jinyoung, who was sitting beside his soulmate. “The thing is, what are you going to do, Jinyoungie?”

“What can I do? I don’t know him and he has a girlfriend so-”

Yugyeom, who was playing a dance videogame with Bambam, turned around to address the group that was behind him. “You hyungs are thinking way too much. Plus, Youngjae didn’t say that his brother had a girlfriend or even implying it. I bet he’s lying and he’s just as social awkward as you.” The maknae stuck his tongue out and got ready to run from Jinyoung rage. Unexpectedly, Jinyoung just sighed.

“Besides, the situation will only get worse and worse.” Mark added.

“Why?” Jinyoung replied.

“Soulmates can’t stay apart for a long time.”

“What, now are you trying to scare me, hyung?”

“It’s not just a scary story, Jinyoung.” Jackson said as he entangled his fingers in Mark’s locks, disheveling his hair. “Once you meet your soulmate, it’s like your souls start being in sync and you feel complete. While both of you are separated, you’ll feel as a part from you is missing.”

Jae raised his eyes from his mobile phone, which was using to write smart ass tweets. “Or, scientifically speaking, your mirror neurons are working at the same time…”

Jinyoung wouldn’t admit it out loud or give his friends the reason, but after that first encounter with Jaebum, he started to feel down for no reason. He believed it was just the stress of the situation or just the effect of the final’s week, but maybe he had been wrong all along. Afraid from being uncovered, he got up from his seat, putting an end to the conversation. “I don’t care. You know what? I’m leaving. I’m tired of this.”

“Jinyoung-” Jackson started to call his friend and beg him to stay just to witness him leaving and closing the door with force.

After that, Yugyeom sat on Jinyoung’s place of the sofa, a devilish grin plastered on his face. “Jinyoung and Jaebum may be too stubborn but I have a plan.”

“How?” Jackson looked at the youngest in suspicion.

“Trust me, hyung. Let’s start the JJ project.” Yugyeom winked an eye.

 

***

 

“I’m not going out dressed like this!” Jinyoung complained.

“Oh, come on hyung, it’s the last party from our university year! You’re not going to go there dressed like an old teacher! Now, look at me.” Meanwhile Yugyeom was forcing him to stay still on his seat, Bambam went on applying light eye make-up on their hyung. “That’s it! You’re such a crybaby!” The thai young male made a dramatic pose.

Jinyoung got out of the bathroom and shyly entered the kitchen, where Jackson and Mark where waiting.

Jackson whistled. “You look stunning.”

Jinyoung’s trademark comma hair was purposely a little bit disheveled, framing his face, where his skin was enhanced by the light makeup. However, that wasn’t all. He was wearing a black sweater teared up where his left shoulder and part of his abdomen were. Yugyeom also made him put a pair of leather trousers he hadn’t put since first years, which were tight against his butt.

“I don’t know what the four of you are planning,” Jinyoung said. “But after this I’m going to kill you.”

“You love us way too much to do that.” Jackson winked an eye.

“Besides,” Mark added. “Since when are we evil?”

Suddenly, Yugyeom and Bambam appeared on the kitchen, both of them on their sexiest outfits. “Why are you still sitting there? Let’s go!” Yugyeom cried.

 

***

 

Jinyoung was ending his second drink when his friends Wonpil, Jae and Sungjin ended his music performance. Jackson and Mark were helping in the bar, serving drinks as a part of Yugyeom’s plan to get Jinyoung drunk. 

“We know that you’re a good dancer, why aren’t you joining Bambam and Yugyeom?” Jackson said, winking an eye as he was drying a glass.

“I’m not drunk enough.” Jinyoung said as he drank the rest of his drink, feeling already a little too tipsy. “Why are you so entitled to make me feel ridiculous? Is it part of your evil masterplan?”

“What plan? There’s no plan, Jinyoungie. Oh, I think that all the alcohol you’ve drunk is starting to affect you.”

“Yeah, right.” The raven haired young male rolled his eyes.

“Haven’t you heard about the special performance, Jinyoung? Jae said after asking for a drink. “Somebody told me that some R&B underground artist will play a song after us.”

The lights of the stage were on again, showing Jaebum on the stage. Jinyoung felt his breath got trapped because of the heavy feeling on his chest. He knew that maybe the ‘girlfriend’ issue was a white lie, but there was a possibility that he had told it to him because Jaebum wasn’t interested in him. He knew that he should have forgotten about him, but the truth was that he hadn’t been able to do that.

Suddenly, the music started to play, a mix of R&B and pop that made Jinyoung want to move. Plus, with his dark hair pulled back, his white t-shirt and tored up jeans, Jaebum looked sexiest than ever. He looked like a god and Jinyoung felt a fire inside him that he thought that was already extinguished.

“Hi, Jinyoung! I didn’t know you’d come!” Youngjae’s toothy grin got him out of his daydreaming and he felt embarrassed that he had been fantasizing about Jaebum in front of his brother.

“Me neither.” He dragged his words, his tongue refusing to work because of the alcoholic intoxication.

“Hyung!” Yugyeom interrupted them and  grabbed his hand with force and started to drag him to the dancefloor. “You have drunk enough alcohol already. Join us!”

“Make me.” He tried to stay in the place, but the amount of alcohol were starting to affect him and almost made him lose his balance.

“Hyung it will probably be the last time we’ll see each other until the end of our summer break so… please?” Yugyeom’s lost puppy eyes and pout made his determination crumble and started to make simple dance moves.

The song’s tune and Jaebum’s husky sexy voice started to act as a drug, intoxicating him, making his body act as it had its own conscience. Jinyoung started to make body rolls and move his limbs as electricity was passing through his body, surprising Bambam and Yugyeom. He didn’t care, though, starting to wonder how could it be to have his body against Jaebum’s as he fell down to his knees, overwhelmed by the synergic effect of the song, the alcohol and Jaebum himself. Jinyoung started to feel his own sweat running down from one of the sides of his neck, feeling goosebumps as he imagined Jaebum leaving kisses and marking his skin to be hid the next day so his friends wouldn’t see. He bit his lip and gasped as he heard Jaebum’s voice, the image of him whispering on his ear while having his dick inside him, feeling his sexy hips moving against him.

When the song ended, he came back to reality, embarrassed when he realized that he was in fact dancing like a horny neenager and that people were looking at them.

“What the hell happened?” Bambam said, who was still in shock.

“You know what, hyung? Jaebum couldn’t get your eyes off you while you were dancing like that… and I’m not lying.” Yugyeom added.

“Yeah, sure.” Jinyoung wasn’t really focusing on what the youngest ones were saying, distracted by the fact that Jaebum was nowhere to be seen after the performance had finished. Even that his soulmate's sudden appearance had been something he hadn't expected, he couldn’t felt but feel disappointed at that moment. Seeing him again gave him hope, an addictive sweet tasted he missed. He was like an addict who has given up resisting the temptation and took a shot of his favourite drug, a bitter taste on his tongue because of relapsing after being clean for a long time.

“Oh, look who’s here! Jaebum!” His soulmate’s name got him out his inner monologue. Even if he was wishing to have another chance to see him again, now that it’s happening he was feeling nervous. “You know what? Bambam and I have to go now and you'll probably have lots to speak about so… bye!” Yugyeom said before leaving along with the thai boy.

There he was, astonishing handsome Jaebum, looking good even if he had sweat stuck to his hair and skin. Even though Jinyoung’s mouth was watering because of the sight, he knew that that deity didn’t want anything to do with him.

“Did you like it?” Jaebum asked.

“What?”

“The performance… “ His soulmate scratched the back of his neck. “I’ve probably made so many mistakes, but Youngjae really insisted that I had to perform so I rushed-”

“It was perfect.” Jinyoung smiled. “By the way, where's your girlfriend?”

“Pardon?”

“You said that we couldn't be together because you had a girlfriend.”

_ “Damn he caught me, what do I say?”  _ Jaebum's thought betrayed him and blushed when Jinyoung looked at him confused.

_ “So in the end my friends were right and you lied.”  _ Jinyoung grinned devilishly.  _ “So what's the reason? A cool facade? You don’t like me?” _

_ “Nononono! None of that!”  _ Jaebum looked at the ground in embarrassment.  _ “Actually, this revelation let me as confused as you are… I don’t even know where to start…” _

“We could start doing this…” Jinyoung said and then got closer. He could feel his own pulse in his throat as he gathered courage to encircle Jaebum's neck with his arms.”If you want to.”

Jinyoung got even more nervous when Jaebum’s chocolate eyes leaned on his, confusion left behind and a glint of determination on them. “We have a lot of things to figure it out, but this… being together-”

“Actually feels right, like you’ve got a missing piece back.”

“Exactly.” Jaebum’s edges turn softer and his eyes turned into crescents framed by his two small moles, which Jinyoung found cute. Probably Jackson and his group of friends were laughing at the situation, the correct and boring Jinyoungie jumping the shark and doing something that wasn’t planned in advance. However, he couldn't care less at that moment. Jinyoung pulled Jaebum's hair, his lips fusing together and starting to move. He knew that that wasn’t precisely a romantic scene cut from a drama and that people who didn’t know them nor the situation would think that they’re two ordinary guys who probably got drunk and they're now making out. But, for him, that encounter was far from ordinary. After years of wandering, he felt complete.

Passion got the best of themselves, the kiss becoming sloppy and fast, their tongues moving and getting entangled while they were getting more and more hot by the minute. Jinyoung moved his head to one side as he went on pulling his soulmate's hair to deepen the kiss as Jaebum moved his hand to his lower back, sending sparks all over his body. An electric flux run all over his body and make them need to be closer, like a magnetic pull. They were, in fact, two souls that had been lost for a long time and now that they have met its other half, produced an explosion like the Big Bang, creating infinite possibilities and energy to no end.

When then ran out of air they broke the kiss and looked at each other.

“And now what?”

Jinyoung didn’t have the knowledge to answer him. The only thing he knew was that, at that moment, everything felt right.

 

***

 

That was the last day before leaving to his home to spend the summer along with his parents. Usually students were excited to leave, but Jinyoung felt empty. He hadn’t seen Jaebum since the party, a week ago. He knew that his soulmate probably had been busy and that he didn't know where he lived so it was expected that they wouldn't meet soon. However, he couldn’t help but feel disappointed and empty. 

Suddenly, the bell rang, startling Jinyoung and making him trip over the suitcase, losing his balance. He didn’t fall, though, and went to open the door. It was probably Jackson who left something in the apartment.

_ “Jinyoung.” _

Jinyoung froze when he heard Jaebum's voice in his head again. Then he rushed to open the door, finding his soulmate at the other side.

“Jaebum”

“Are you leaving?”

“I was just doing my suitcase… I’m spending the summer at my parents eh...  what are you doing here?”

“I… I couldn’t stop thinking about that night and…” Jaebum looked at the ground like he was trying to gather his thoughts. “I know it’s late and that I have any right to ask this but…”

“Yes.”

“But you said you were leaving…”

Jinyoung's body moved by its own, closing the distance between them them and hugging him, startling Jaebum.

“This isn’t permanent…” Jinyoung's voice got muffled against Jaebum's shoulder. Then he moved his face to look at him at his eyes. “And we are soulmates, right?

Jaebum nodded and smiled sweetly at the thought of sharing his life with his other half, infinite possibilities given by the sweetest plot twist.

“We have the rest of the life and, thus, plenty of time upon us…”


End file.
